videogamemakerfandomcom-20200214-history
WarioWare, Inc.: Tilt 'n Touch!
WarioWare Inc.: Tilt 'n Touch is a WarioWare game. Gameplay Like most other WarioWare games, WarioWare Inc.: Tilt 'n Touch focuses on playing extremely simple and short mini-games called micrograms in rapid succession. Simple instructions are given, and the player is left to figure out what to do. Winning a microgame lets them advance, while losing loses them a life. If the player loses all their lives, the game is over. However, if they can beat a boss microgame, they will receive an extra life as long as they don't already have four lives. Microgames can have various themes, such as nature, sci-fi, fantasy, or sports. The player's objective is either to get to and beat a boss game, or get as far as they can without running out of lives. Story Wario is watching television, though he seems to be bored, flipping through channels rapidly. However, after hearing a large fortune mentioned on one channel, he quickly flips back. The channel details a unique artist who creates his paintings simply by painting lines and dots and moving around the canvas. Wario comes up with the idea of making a game out of this concept and quickly phones his friends, getting back together the staff of WarioWare, Inc. Characters Wario Story: "Wahahahaha! It's-a me, Wario! I-a just had the genius idea of creating a game where you tilt the controller around and touch the screen to play! I got it from some stupid TV show or something. Anyway, to celebrate the brilliance of my idea, I'm preparing a garlic feast-a! What? No, I'm-a not being lazy! Oh, and if anyone tries to steal my garlic, they-a gonna get a walloping!" Stage Layout: Wario is sitting in front of the counter with his laptop and several spices. Four pieces of garlic on the counter represent the player's lives, while the number on the laptop is the player's score. Theme: Simple micrograms that all involve Wario in some way. Microgame Results: A mouse will show up to try to steal a piece of garlic. If the player won, Wario will swat it away, but if the player lost, Wario won't notice and the mouse will steal a piece. Extra Life Animation: Wario will pull another piece of garlic out of his refrigerator. Game Over Animation: Wario will notice he has no garlic and get angry before smashing the counter. Ending: Wario puts some spices on the last piece of garlic before immediately stuffing all four in his mouth. Mona Story: "Ciao! Mona here. Wario just called me up. He says he wants to get the gang back together. That greedy punk better not cheat us like he usually does! Anyway, I've gotta get back to Wario's pad, but I just got out from my job at Joe's Fast Food and–OH MY GOSH! Are those dinosaur mechs? Those guys must be members of our rival company, Dinosaur Fast Food! Quick, I've gotta get my animals over here to take care of those dino-riding doofuses!" Stage Layout: Mona and her monkey are riding away from dinosaur mechs. Four cans of fuel at the bottom of the screen represent the player's lives, while the number on the blimp flying above is the player's score. Theme: A wide variety of themes, though the microgames almost always have strange outcomes. Microgame Results: A dinosaur mech will catch up to Mona. If the player won, Mona's monkey will throw a banana peel and make it slip, but if the player lost, Mona will use a canister of fuel to get away. Extra Life Animation: Mona's pig and elephant will show up with an extra canister of fuel. Game Over Animation: Mona will boost, but crash into a trash can. Ending: Mona's monkey trips up one last dinosaur mech, but then a gigantic dinosaur mech will show up. Mona's monkey tries to throw a peel, but the mech swats it away. Luckily, Penny's rocket crashes into the mech, utterly destroying it. Brushing off the dust, Penny emerges, surprised to see Mona. Kat and Ana Story: